User blog:Imouto-tan/Hibiki 23
Hibiki #23 also known as, Hibiki Liladan, is the partner of the Wizard Saint Annette Blanc and is the 23rd Hibiki android. Unlike other Hibiki units, she is more stoic and nearly expressionless, but just as mischievous as the others. She is the first Hibiki operator to be introduced to the citizens of Destiny City. She is a 3rd year at Kobayashi University and goes to the Mage Cram school on the school grounds of Destiny Military Academy. She wields an extensive range of firearms, most frequently use of which is a long range sniper rifle modeled after the Barrett M82. Backstory Appearance Hibiki has long red hair that is usually tied in a ponytail and radiant blue cybernetic eyes. Hibiki has an entirely mechanical body in the model of a beautiful young woman. Her face and ears look like that of a normal human, made of an artificial skin material. She has been shown to have many different sets of arms, with varying abilities and strengths. She also has a utility belt around her waist, which contains numerous gadgets and other items, a sort of hammerspace. The outlet for her Mana Reactor is situated on her chest, where her heart would be. When she does wear the school uniform, she usually wears white panties with pink horizontal stripes and a rabbit's tail that can be pulled on her lower back, which causes her to deactivate. Hibiki's petite form and beautiful face hides her massive strength. Her most distinguishing feature, however, is a cat-like tail resembling an amplifier cord, which allows her to interface with other technology. On weekends she wears a red and black track jacket with the Destiny Military academy emblem on the right chest area, dark blue biker shorts, black and white socks, and red and white sneakers. In the hot spring Anette and Sumiye squeezed Hibiki's breasts which causes them to question as to whether or not she really is an android seeing as how her body does not have any mechanical joints and her breasts are soft. For reasons unknown and even in her explanation as a "top priority issue," Reiko apparently had set the bust size of the Hibiki Units at 81 centimeters. On top of being soft and fleshy, Hibiki's breast can also become incredibly large and jiggly. Personality Much like other Hibiki Units, Hibiki #23 was also built with complete brain components, giving her the personality of an aloof young woman. Hibiki is usually emotionless and stolid, but occasionally curious when it comes to certain things. However, she does display human characteristics on occasion; particularly, she enjoys teasing boys, often doing perverted things in front of them to get a response. She sleeps in a small storage closet in Anette Blanc's dorm room, much to Anette's dismay due to Hibiki watching her from the closet during their first few days together. Despite her emotionless demeanor, Hibiki seems to have feelings for Anette, displaying a visible emotion of sadness when Anette scolds her after being ordered by the higher-ups to seduce her. Hibiki possesses a vast distaste if not outright hatred of violence against children. Powers Adaptive Power-Level- All Hibiki Units are capable of spontaneously increasing their power-level, allowing it to keep up with high-level mages. *Focused Group Counter- The Hibiki Units are specifically designed to counter and defeat other Wizard Saints. Specifically, by default, she can freely switch between the powers of 1st-ranked Wizard Saint, The Puppeteer, up to the 12th-ranked one, though she is unable to reproduce the powers of both Nayuta Mitsuari and Emily Saotome due to it being unexplainable and she cannot replicate Vera's powers do to not being Jewel related. Power Cache- Hibiki Units are able to mimic any ability within 350 meters, but they are weakened due to the required computational abilities. *Power-Shifting- It only takes a mere 0.7 seconds for her to start changing into another ability, this time frame applies to her absorbing new abilities as well, not just the default group of powers of the other Wizard Saints she has already. Hibiki Fu- Hibiki #23's own combat style that is essentially Savate mixed with Escrima and the summoning of guns and her electronic shinigami. Digital Mind- Like all Hibiki Units, #23 has a computer-like brain with unlimited storage capacity and powerful processing. She can store up to 3.2 petabytes on her "brain". Due to her cyber mind, Hibiki is immune to be hacked by outside forces and her mind cannot be read due to being cyber. All Hibiki Units' brain functions like a computer enabling her to wirelessly or directly interact with other computer systems to utilize or extract data from them which can be stored in her databanks. Cybernetic Eyes- All Hibiki Units have bionic eyes which grant them perfect 20/20 night vision, X-ray vision, Thermal vision, Telescopic Vision, and they also allow her to determine a person's mass using the Law of Conservation of Momentum. *Digital Vision- Hibiki #23 uses "Digital Vision" to perceive her surroundings which allows her to simulate combat scenarios and have a 73% correct Teleportation Prediction. *Ability Copying Scanner Vision- She can scan her target and take on a Mode based on that enemy's powers, if they are not registered in the International Jewel Registry she will automatically add them to it. *Flash-Bang Eyes- Hibiki can use her eyes to release a bright flash of light to temporarily blind the enemy in close quarters, similar to a flashbang. Hacking Intuition- All Hibiki Units can hack into any security system and able to break into people's conversations on the phones or computer chat rooms. Techno-Empathy- Hibiki #23 is able to understand and sense the emotions given off by all machines. Telekinesis Immunity- Like all Hibiki Units she is immune to any telekinesis, including being moved by a person using telekinesis to lift them up. Hibiki Combat System- Hibiki #23 was made specifically as an advanced anti-Magic God unit that has: An entire array of missiles all over her torso (including Torpedo Tits and her famous chest cannon), as well as an energy cannon, a Magic Particle chaingun, Electro-magnetic Anti Tank Rifle, speedy self-repair abilities, a octogram-shaped plasma energy shield that envelops her body and etc. She also has her own internet connection as she needs no additional devices for digital data processing and networking. Hibiki's outer shell is usually composed of Omni-steel, rendering it highly resistant to damage; however, her internal mechanisms are generally less durable and more easily damaged. Her skin composition is about .5 inches thick; neck, knee, ankle, elbow, shoulder, wrist, and finger joints are finely tessellated titanium alloy to permit flexing. She is able to withstand concussive blasts and heat of a 100 megaton atomic bomb, she can be in Absolute Hot or Absolute Cold for thirty minutes before she starts having problems with her functions. Hibiki is fitted with a Mana Reactor that gives her a continuous and virtually infinite mana supply, but it replenishes her mana steadily as to prevent overcharging her battery. This also prevents her from becoming exhausted while fighting and augments her power enough to make her a formidable opponent. A skill which she shares with other Hibiki Units is the ability to go undetected by mana sensors, as her power is substantiated by mechanics. *Phenomenal Strength: Hibiki is an incredibly strong individual, capable of executing attacks of devastating physical strength. She can lift things several times her own weight and size, around 750 lbs and reach her maximum at 900 lbs. On average, her punches clock in at 3515 newtons of force and her kicks at an average of 4700 newtons of force. She was quite easily able to render a grown man unconscious in a single hit and was able to propel a dragon upward several hundred meters with a kick. *Claw Retraction- Her robotic arms also has some type of cat-like claws, which she can shoot out at will to either kill a person or hook onto a surface, allowing her to either pull herself towards it or pull the object it is attached to towards her. *Incineration Cannon: Hibiki's right palm is equipped with a special cannon that releases streams of heat and flame on command. A blast from her palm is enough to completely vaporize the Sea King's layer. *Glacial Cannon: Hibiki's left palm is equipped with a special micro-engine that generates a blast of subzero cold on command, causing molecules to stop moving. The body can be re-animated with no damage to the subject by reactivating and reheating the molecules. A blast from her palm is enough to completely freeze the entire Starry Night Forest in under fifteen minutes. Hibiki's Glacial Cannon can also quickly create icicles and launch them across relatively long distances (approximately 13 meters), and can form giant blocks of ice almost instantaneously. *Last Stand Arms: Her arms were made specially to have even more cannons built into the forearms and fists, allowing her to unleash even more powerful and wide-ranged blasts. The arms gives her enough power to casually dispatch multiple weaker Remnants of Darkness in a short timeframe. *Boosters: Hibiki is equipped with several boosters that allow her to fly for short periods of time as well as hover across the ground at high speed with incredible acceleration and maneuverability. *Instinctive Relative Sense: Hibiki has multiple built in sensors that act as a radar and allow her to scan the environment in order to find and track her enemies, allies, and targets in and out of combat. However, they can still be fooled by sufficiently fast opponents and illusions (such as Anette Blanc and Victoria Amicus) and are limited by her own reaction time. Other sensors include: Physiological/medical scanners that allow Hibiki to take and monitor the vitals of other people, including heart and brain scans. These scans also provide Hibiki with real-time personal physiological data. They are also capable of an all-environmental scan for atmospheric content or life forms--including magical and psychic energy projections. *Metal Detection: Hibiki has the ability to detect the presence of metal at a distance of several yards away from herself. *Sensory Array: Her body houses different sensors which allow her to pass through security such as metal detectors without setting them off. *Nanite Regeneration: Ability to repair any physical injury/damage she receives, she is also repaired so that she is stronger and more durable than she was before she suffered damage. Her body can create robotic antibodies and attack internal intruding factors. It can also repair, replace, and/or rebuild missing or dismantled parts. *Smart Missiles: The Smart Missile is one that can target the weak points of a structure, object, or foe to inflict maximum damage with a minimal payload. *Microscopic Anti-Telepathic Tasers: Hibiki created this device to prevent telepathic beings from using their powers on her comrades. Once inhaled by a telepath, the more he/she tries to use his/her psychic powers, the higher is the voltage of an electric current released in his/her body. It can be lethal if the telepath doesn't stop trying to use his/her powers. *Thermo-Optical Camouflage: Her built-in Thermo-Optical Camouflage allows her to become invisible to thermal scanners and sensors, but only while moving slow and standing perfectly still. *Finger Bang: A barrage of narrow rays emitted from Hibiki's index finger. *Hibiki Barrier: A technique where mana is thrust out from the body in the form of a barrier with great force. The barrier can be used to both defend against oncoming projectiles as well as to expand and damage its surroundings. It is also capable of reflecting attacks and staying mobile. At 12% power, the shield is strong enough to withstand a nuclear explosion. It is even capable of protecting Hibiki and everyone inside of it at the point blank of a nuclear explosion caused by a material even more radioactive than Uranium, Plutonium. Hibiki's shielding can resist a force blast from the Umbra Cannon, a beam of negative emotions so powerful it can destabilize an area's environment. Despite the shield's strength against man-made weapons it cannot depend against a sufficiently powerful magical attack. *Hibiki Flare: Hibiki's body is filled with powerful explosives that can detonate if she so wishes or if she's compromised by a hacker. *Override: When required, Hibiki's systems including strength amplification, durability amplification, and her Incineration & Glacial Cannons intensity can be greatly increased, by bypassing safety circuits and limiters. However, there is a chance that this can result in a complete system failure of Hibiki's body. The range of the Override can be controlled as only reaching her very limit and staying at it for a long time will cause a system failure. This range goes from a safe 80% to 100%, up to a very dangerous over 9000%. Modes While officially called "Modes", Hibiki actually transfers her consciousness into different body with specialized capabilities. This change in body takes the same amount of time it takes for her to change between her copied powers. Each "Mode" last about thirty minutes and have their own strengths and weaknesses. Jet Stream High-Speed Flight- In Jet-stream Mode, Hibiki is capable of flying at speeds up to Mach 20, even in the vacuum of space. She moves fast enough to cause a slipstream to form behind her, that can tear up the roads behind her. *Violent Drilling Vacuum Cannon- While in Jet-stream mode she can produce a gigantic compressed air bullet capable of leveling an entire forest, and can even do this rapid fire. *Twister Wall- As an offensive ability, Hibiki can summon multiple enormous tornadoes, while, defensively, the tornadoes can form a defensive barrier of wind around her. *Air Current Generation- In this form she can fire a powerful funnel of ki-charged wind capable of destroying a mountain range. *Speed Combat- Hibiki is so incredibly fast during combat that she can throw thousands of powerful punches within seconds. *Hand Blasts- In this form she passively absorbs ultraviolet radiation from the sun to use as fuel and heal her body, she can also release it as ki and mana infused "Hibiki Blast". *Aerial Combat Mastery- In this form she is able to read the wind currents with her wings to predict her opponent's next move and even follow their movements at supersonic speeds. *Universe Positioning System- In this mode she uses her internal Universe Positioning System to pinpoint her exact location on the XYZ-axis at all times even the axis were to change. War Machine War Machine Mode- A mode that allows Hibiki to exceed her limits in order to defeat large groups of high ranking Jewels. *Continuous Damage- War Machine Mode Hibiki #23 has attacks that keep damaging her opponents even when those attacks finish. *Supernatural Condition- War Machine mode can keep up with even the most fit combatants in the world with ease. *Supernatural Combat- War Machine Mode's superior combat skills allow her to take on an army of highly skilled Jewels. *Artillery Mastery- War Machine Mode can copy and use hundreds of powers at once and has no lag time when creating new weapons. *Missile Generation- War Machine Mode Hibiki #23 has missiles that locks onto the target and releases a very powerful explosion once contact is made. *Bullet Curtain Blast- In this form Hibiki is able to fire massive waves of energy bullets, making it hard to avoid. Mini-game Video Game Mastery- In this mode, Hibiki possesses powers and abilities made to replicate the video game "Bikini Quest 2: Banana Hammock Panic!!" or "Boin Quest VII: Breast Wars". She can also change the scenery via a highly advanced real time 3D visualizer making it seem like it's raining or snowing when it's really not. *Video Game Materialization- In relation to this ability she can also create digital copies of whomever she desires from the game into the real world. These copies are made up of pixels of hard light allowing them to be created and destroyed within seconds. The copies have physical characteristics and behave exactly like the originals that are being copied and are also capable of reacting to external stimuli as the original video game version would. *Video Game Constructs- As a master of Video Games, she has the ability to absorb artificial light and use it to create Hard-light Projections, basically holograms with a solid form. Sea Goddess Sea Goddess- Sea Goddess form allows Hibiki to swim underwater faster than the speed of sound, though this form also makes her more vulnerable to fire and ice attacks. Water Hammer- In this form, Hibiki can summon a large cubical hammer of solidified water to crush the target. Supernatural Waterspouts- Hibiki can summon multiple large and devastating waterspouts. She can then manipulate these waterspouts by having them follow the target in an attempt to crush and drown them. Water Bullet Mat- In this form, Hibiki can create a huge mass of water and turn all of the droplets into bullet-like projectiles. Underwater Combat- In this form, Hibiki is a superior fighter in the water by using swift evasive maneuvers. Kaiser Kaiser Mode- Hibiki 23's Kaiser Mode is a combination of all of her other Modes put into one, boosting both her physical combat prowess and speed incredibly. *Kaiser Spear- The Kaiser spear, is a very powerful weapon, as it was easily able to break nearly all types weapons with ease. God Class-up Hibiki #23 is one of the few Hibiki Units that can use the God Class-up, which grants her the ability to use Godly Mana. This state is comparable to a low level Magic God level of power. Abilities Like the other Hibiki Units, #23, is designed specifically as a countermeasure in case any wizard saint would turn against Destiny City, she is capable of using the abilities of any magic user (and anything with power capabilities) within a 350 meter radius, using a headphone-like device that she wears on her head with a wireless transceiver inside of the headphones that uses a satellite to view/read the power profiles of everyone within 350 meters of her. Unlike Hibiki #007, she prefers using physical attacks unless her defense falls behind a certain point. This, combined with the lag between switching powers makes a fatal combination against Hibiki if an opponent is capable of reading and utilizing such idiosyncrasies, opponents like Victoria Amicus, Sumiye Egnell and Nayuta Mitsuari. Moreover, it has been noted that due to her thought patterns created to kill the other wizard saints, her strategy may have been to respond with the same power as her opponent when she is unsure what to do. Hibiki's body is formed from some sort of highly advanced magic nanomachines that allows her to morph parts of her body (specifically her arms) into various energy projectile and melee weapons. This body is also able to self-repair and is very durable though not indestructible, and she is also protected by a force-shield. Military training: Included in the information that was transferred with the Deus machines, like the other Hibikis, she is proficient in combat methods such as the aforementioned use of specific weapons, can track targets, and shake off pursuers. Mana Reactor: She has a built-in Destiny City techno-magical device that allows her to transform matter into mana, which then serves as the energy that supports the livelihoods of Destiny City citizens. Because of this she can recover her powers even by eating ordinary human food. She has a special anti-skid coating, that allows her to walk on ice without slipping. Along with the anti-skid coating she has anti-subzero and anti-supernova coatings on that give her the ability to withstand near absolute zero and absolute hot for 30 minutes before suffering drawbacks. She also has a Wave-Modifying Coating; which is a special 'wave modifying' coating that provides some protection from energy attacks. Equipment Weapons & Gear: She wears a special set of goggles that enables her to see electron beams and magnetic field lines, which unlike other Hibikis she cannot perceive without aid. She also uses a Heckler and Koch MP5 and a SIG SG 551 SWATs, and is capable of using any weapon the other Hibikis have used. Her normal melee weapons of choice are two tonfas, both of which have a built in guns which fire enchanted bullets that can penetrate magical barriers. Hibiki also has machine guns built into her arms and occasionally carries an experimental magic-enchanted grenade. She also has two built-in 40mm Grande Launcher on her outer thighs. Oppai Machine Guns: Hibiki's most valuable pieces of equipment are the 9 mm machine guns integrated into her breasts that fire Magic Crystal bio-bullets. With each use of the Oppai Machine Guns, her breasts temporarily shrink in size, indicating that she'll have to recharge soon. Demon Hunter Heels: Four shotguns built into the inside of her heels. Wizard Saints Identicard: Hibiki holds a Wizard Saints Identicard that identifies her as a member of the 13 Wizard Saints and grants her the associated privileges. Emergency Pistol: The Emergency Pistol is a weak, but still useful emergency backup weapon. It is chiefly used to stun enemies, and is equipped by Hibiki in instances where she is unable to use her other weapons. It will automatically charge itself when not being fired, and fully charged shots will stun the enemy long enough for Hibiki to run and hopefully escape or hide. Techniques Storm Waltz – Hibiki summons two long, silver revolvers that fire at the same rate as a M134. These revolvers fire magic bullets which are created inside of the guns' intensely rotating cylinders so long as Hibiki can continue to feed the weapon magic. 23's Violent Rushing Assault – Hibiki starts off by punching her opponent up into the air. Then, she flies after the opponent to elbow them in their stomach and roundhouse kick their arm, before delivering a powerful Flying Hip Attack to their face. Next, she grabs the opponent by their leg and throws them down to the ground, where she burst accelerates beside them and kicks them in the stomach. Finally, Hibiki shouts "You're so done for!" as she turns around to blast the opponent with a pink Finger Beam, inflicting a massive amount of damage. Plasma Cutter – A split-second plasma jet used to create undetectable cuts and gouges in the opponent's body. Usually concealed as a punch, swipe, or parry. Slap Attack – Hibiki swings her arm out attempting to hit the opponent with the back of her hand and if she connects, she goes into a slapping frenzy and finally slaps them away. Triangular Kick – She steps back a bit, then hops up-forward, and comes down-right at a 45 degree angle with a kick. Graceful Orbit – Hibiki performs a crescent kick, followed by two low spin kick. Flying Hip Attack – Hibiki jumps in the air and then comes down at a 45-degree angle, hitting her opponent with her hip. Weaknesses *Normal human weaknesses to an extent *She is vulnerable to electric attacks. *After using "Kaiser Mode", she becomes immobile for a short time. *If she was decapitated or stabbed through the heart, she would die *Her android body also disallows her from using extremely powerful magnetism. *Even if a switching only requires 0.7 seconds it is always the same and an opponent can still take advantage of this delay. *Salt *Her body can be hacked (doing so will certainly be no easy task though) *Her cannons both have a limited charge capacity and thus has to be periodically re-charged each time they run out. *Weak to weapons that can shoot high density neutrinos. *Advanced, concentrated EMPs can restrict the use of her powers for a short time. Trivia *Hibiki has completed 1,141 official missions in total: 197 D-rank, 190 C-rank, 414 B-rank, 298 A-rank, 42 S-rank. *Hibiki's tears are made of oil. *She is not really into salt, it causes her to rust inside and get sick. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet